Dexter!
by CodeLyokoIsTheBest
Summary: Blossom never wanted to look after Dee Dee in the first place.


_**This is just something I made up on the spot. I'm sorry if the characters are not acting like themselves, I don't have that much experience with CN characters.**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own FusionFall or CN_**

* * *

Dexter!

In the Cartoon Network Universe, everyone was bored of fighting Fuse. But of course, they didn't have the time to complain because they were always too busy fighting Fuse's minions. Even when they weren't fighting, they still had to worry about what Fuse was planning next.

As one familiar red haired girl flew through the sky, her communicator went off. She took it out of her pocket and sighed when she saw who it was.

"What is it now Dexter?"

"Blossom! Come to Dexlabs at once! We'll discuss what I want there," Dexter replied. "Don't give me that look, hurry up and get over here!"

Blossom sighed and put her communicator back into her pocket. She made her way down to Tech Square as fast as she could. She wanted to get this over and done with. When she got to Dexter's lab, Dexter greeted her.

"Ah, there you are Blossom. I have a very important task that needs to be done ASAP."

"Okay then, what is it?" Blossom asked.

"I need you to keep Dee Dee occupied for me while I work on an important experiment," Dexter answered.

"What!? Why can't Mandy do it? She's already had experience with Billy," said Blossom.

"Mandy is helping out Numbuh 5 with an important mission and I think you're very capable."

Blossom sighed. "Fine."

"Thank you Blossom." Dexter turned towards the back of the lab. "DEE DEE!"

The blonde haired girl came out from behind a shelf and skipped towards her brother. "Yes Dexter?"

"You get to go with Blossom for a little while. I have to work on a very important experiment and I don't want you to be around while I do it," Dexter replied.

"Ooh, yay! Come on Blossom; let's go get some ice cream!" Dee Dee grabbed Blossom's arm and dragged her outside. Blossom looked back at Dexter just to see him with his back turned, continuing with his work. Not even one of those evil smirks like in the movies. When they got outside, Blossom yanked her arm free. Dee Dee turned around and looked at her.

"What's wrong Blossom?" she asked.

"Let's not go for ice cream yet. I'm going back to Sector V to see if Numbuh 2 needs any help with anything. Is that alright with you?"

"Sure, whatever you say Blossom!" Dee Dee saluted and followed Blossom to Sector V. When they arrived, they met Numbuh 2 at the tree house.

"Hey Blossom, need anything?"

"Is there anything I can help you with?" Blossom asked.

"Yes, actually, there is. Could you go into my lab and see if there's any candy labeled "Eddy" on them in big capital letters. If you do see any, return them to Eddy. Could you do that?"

"Yep, sure, no prob."

Dee Dee looked at Numbuh 2, and then raised her hand as if she wanted to ask a question in a class at school.

"Yes Dee Dee?" Numbuh 2 asked.

"Can I go in with her?" Dee Dee asked eagerly. "Pretty, pretty please. With sugar on top!"

"Uh…" Numbuh 2 looked at Blossom with an expression that said, "Why is she here?" Blossom looked back at him, her expression saying, "Don't ask."

"Okay, you can go in. Just don't touch anything," said Numbuh 2. Dee Dee squealed in delight.

Blossom and Dee Dee walked to Numbuh 2's lab and went inside. Blossom looked on the desks for any candy labeled "Eddy." She had just found some when:

"Ooh! What does this button do?"

_CABOOM!_

Blossom narrowed her eyes, gritted her teeth, clenched her fists and took a deep breath.

"DEXTER!!!"

**One hour later**

Dexter hammered and hammered, wondering how he'd gotten himself into this mess. He remembered a very angry looking Numbuh 2 and Blossom. He also remembered Numbuh 2 demanding that he fix his lab and as an extra punishment, he couldn't use any of his inventions.

_Maybe next time I should send Dee Dee to Numbuh 3 at Mount Blackhead. But maybe they'll both blow something up… umm… I'll just send Numbuh 4 to look over them… yeah! _Dexter thought. Then he chuckled, thinking about Numbuh 4's reaction to his new plan.

Ah, yes, Dexter was starting to feel happier already.

* * *

**_There you have it. :)_**


End file.
